Item
Items are accessories the player can equip on either themselves or other characters to enhance their stats. Some can provide a special effect or ability. Basic Items Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors series, these items can be found in the field by opening boxes. The item inside is random, as is the level of the item. All item levels range from 1 to 20. Items are symbolized by a small gold bag. These items in particular only effect the player's attributes or strengthen certain attacks. Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, items are similarly found in treasure boxes scattered on the field. They are random, range from level 1 to 50 and increase the character's attributes. Increasing the game's difficulty level gives a greater chance of obtaining a higher level item. Special Items Items in this category are rare and usually require specific conditions to acquire them. They are generally more powerful than basic items and have a wider range of variety in terms of their effects. Unlike basic items, players can not acquire multiple-leveled versions of these accessories. In both the Dynasty Warriors series and Samurai Warriors, these special items require a certain condition to be met in a battle before they are obtained. When the condition is met, a message reading "A valuable item has been discovered" appears. The item will be inside a red and gold box and is symbolized by a flashing red bag. Special items can be unlocked on any difficulty. Warriors Orochi The first game introduced Personal Items, which are unique items available for each character. Requirements for obtaining them are different for everyone and gaining one increased the character's power and unlocked a picture in the character's gallery. Warriors Orochi 2 removed this feature and replaced it with Treasures. Treasures are special skills that can be equipped to a character's weapon and are found on stages after completing certain objectives. The latest installment reintroduced a system similar to that from Dynasty Warriors 5. Characters may equip up to two different items, which will either increase a certain status value or provide other useful effects, for example saddles. Meanwhile, the Ultimate version of the third title reintroduces Personal Items as enemy drops that are picked up from playable officers encountered in the exclusive Gauntlet Mode, and are used to synthesize certain weapons. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam In the first game, these items are called parts and obtained from toolboxes that drop from defeated Guards and Aces. The player can acquire a maximum of four parts per mission. These parts increase the player's basic attributes of their M2 and can only be attached to their machine by a mechanic. A maximum of three parts can be attached to a M2. Using certain combinations of parts and mechanics can provide special enhancements. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 adds attachments for parts. Rather than increasing certain attributes of the mecha, attachments enhance the machine's combat capabilities by providing special effects in specific situations. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Accessories in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series can be bought from merchants in certain cities, found while searching a town, obtained from special events or fulfilling certain conditions. Items can only be bestowed as gifts by lieges to their chosen generals. Rewarding an officer with an item as a sovereign, increases their loyalty and friendship with the player. Aside from this, items can give special abilities or increase stats. Nobunaga's Ambition Much like the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, items are bought from the vendor, found while searching a city or pillaged from enemy fiefs and generals. Items greatly increase the stats and loyalty of the affected general, but are expensive and rare in quantity. Bladestorm Items in this game are either bought from the vendor or found during battle and serve several different purposes. Depending on its quality it can be sold to a vendor for money, augment drop rates for items on the field, or provide increases for the player's or troop's attributes. They sometimes serve as a mission objective and some are unlocked by completing special missions. There are also Books which serve as a collection of Tomes (pages) categorized by troop type. Tomes in these Books allow the player to level troop skills. Kessen In Kessen III, items range from books, accessories and other different types of equipment. Many of the more common quality items can be bought for gold from merchants. Some items are obtained on the field only. The rarer ones are acquired by achieving a S rank after a battle. Players are only allowed to equip one of each item type to a chosen general. Equipping a skill book can teach officers an ability while other item types will increase a general's stats or provide a special effect. Dynasty Tactics Items in this series are found by searching cities or obtaining them in battle by performing a high-chaining combo on an enemy general. Some items are carried by certain generals by default. Equipping them can change the affected general's unit type, increase their stats or allow them to use a new ability on the field of battle. Saihai no Yukue For this game, items are used to support Mitsunari's radical ideas during the Interrogation phases. These items can either be found through story cutscenes or by searching various sections of the battlefield. Mounts Dynasty Warriors Saddles allows the player to start a stage on a horse (or Elephant) instead of having to find them. Some horse saddles are for specific horses while others just add effects to normal horses. The idea of gaining these saddles is similar to the Special Items, but instead of a box they are held by a supply captain, a message will read "A supply unit has been found," then you must kill the supply captain to get the saddle. In Dynasty Warriors 6, players acquire horses as random drops from defeated generals or from boxes found scattered around the field. Increasing the game's difficulty and using a character with the Ladyluck skill, insures the chance of obtaining a higher quality horse. Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors's first installment acquires horses in a similar manner to the Dynasty Warriors series. The sequel changed it to allow players to purchase horses from the Shop. The rarer mounts are only unlocked in the Shop after completing special conditions. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Horses in this series can be bought from merchants with the exception of Red Hare and Shadow Runner in some games. The aforementioned steeds are found with their respective masters. In recent games, all horses are only to be found through the conquest of other enemy generals and cities, or by searching a city. All horses allow a general to successfully escape from a duel. In older installments, equipping a horse gave the officer the ability to dash and guarantee of a safe retreat. Kessen Many of the horses in Kessen III are purchased from merchants for gold. Some of the rarer horses can only be obtained on the battlefield or as an extra reward for scoring a S rank after completing a battle. Horse effects in this game vary from increasing troop movement to improving abilities during the Rampage sequence. See Also * Orbs Category:Items Category:Gameplay